


Viaje exitoso

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg hermoso, M/M, Mycroft Inseguro, TeenMystrade, Teenagers, adolescentes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft es tesorero de su instituto y ha organizado el viaje de fin de curso. Haciendo trampas logró que Greg quedara como su compañero de cuarto solo para desenamorarse de él... O no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esto es un regalito para Rosita! Ella pidió este promt en el grupo de facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us". Espero que se ajuste a sus necesidades y que le guste. ¡Lo hice lo mejor posible! 
> 
> (Y Hatsherlocked, muchísimas gracias. Sé que soy un incordio pero eres una gran ayuda para mi.)

La vida de Mycroft era la normal de un adolescente. Estaba terminando el último curso de Bachillerato, dividía su tiempo entre las actividades extraescolares, las horas de estudio y las actividades como tesorero del consejo estudiantil. Él se encargaba de guardar el dinero y repartir los fondos para las excursiones o necesidades del alumnado.

Sus padres decían que era mucha responsabilidad para alguien de 17 años pero aquello era una minucia para él. Y contra más cosas hiciera más puntos tendría para la universidad.

Cuando el timbre para el recreo sonaba, Mycroft iba directamente al despacho que le habían asignado al consejo estudiantil. Era enano, con una mesa y un par de sillas. Además de una caja fuerte de la que solo Mycroft sabía su combinación. El pelirrojo se encerró allí y sacó un bloc de notas con toda la programación para el viaje de fin de estudios.

Él se había encargado de asegurarse de que todo el mundo había ingresado el dinero, de comprar los vuelos y de reservar los hoteles. Además se aseguró de que los guías hablaban un perfecto inglés.

Estaba revisando la lista de alumnos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Esto no es un burdel, Lawrence —fue el saludo que Mycroft le lanzó al presidente del consejo.

—¿Envidia? —preguntó el nombrado alzando una ceja.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza para responderle pero como se esperaba, su novio le seguía. Greg Lestrade era el chico más guapo de todo el instituto. Llevaba saliendo con Lawrence desde principios de ese curso y usaban ese cuarto para morrearse tanto como quisieran.

Lo que le fastidiaba a Mycroft, no era que estaba completamente enamorado de Greg desde que empezó secundaria y este estaba saliendo con otro. Sino que Greg estaba en su misma clase desde primaria y estaba casi seguro de que no sabía que existía. Ni tan siquiera lo saludaba si estaban en la misma habitación.

Recogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto en silencio, algo incómodo por los sonidos de succión que estaban haciendo.

Esa tarde, en casa, Mycroft obligó a hacer los deberes a Sherlock y luego se fue a su cuarto para leer un rato. Su hermano le siguió en silencio y se sentó en la silla del ordenador, mirándole.

—¿Cómo va la organización del viaje? —preguntó.

—Eso no te incumbe, no vas a ir.

Sherlock hizo un mohín y miró a sus pies moverse.

—Son habitaciones dobles, ¿verdad? —preguntó —. ¿Sabes cómo se van a distribuir?

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y bajó su libro.

—Supongo que cada uno se pondrá con quien quiera y punto —le respondió —. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Podrías convencer a los profesores de que se haga por sorteo, para que se socialice con nuevos alumnos. Se mezclen las clases y desaparezcan los grupos.

—¿Para qué iba a querer eso? No quiero nuevos amigos.

—Podrías manipular el sorteo para estar en el mismo cuarto de Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft se puso rojo como un tomate y escondió su cara tras el libro.

—¿Por qué querría hacer yo eso a ver? —le preguntó.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé, ¿por qué estás coladito por sus huesos quizás? —le preguntó —. Sale con otro, así se lo puedes quitar…

—No le quiero quitar el novio a nadie Sherlock, además Greg no es como un objeto. Es un ser humano y tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Pero te gusta —le dijo sin entender.

—Aunque me guste… —dijo en voz baja —. No voy a meterme en medio de ninguna relación.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante cinco minutos luego tosió.

—Creo que deberías de hacerlo igualmente, aunque sea para conocerlo. Juega al rugby, seguro que es un idiota. Si lo conoces y descubres lo idiota que es quizás se te pase esa tontería.  Tú no te enamorarías de alguien solo por su físico.

Mycroft se atrevió a bajar el libro de nuevo a pesar de su sonrojo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —le preguntó.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué eres un Holmes? —preguntó.

Mycroft se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame a solas anda, quiero seguir leyendo.

Sherlock asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Mycroft volvió a su lectura pero apenas podría concentrase. Sherlock tenía razón. Podría dormir en la misma habitación que él y descubrir cómo era. Seguramente sería un chico de pocos temas de conversación y eso podría ser un punto a favor para dejar de pensar en él.

Esa misma tarde envió un correo al director. Sabía que estaría de acuerdo, daba charlas interminables contra el bullying y a favor de la tolerancia, siempre hablaba de lo importante que era que todos se conocieran para estar alerta por si alguien lo pasaba mal.

Y en efecto, a la mañana siguiente el profesor llamó a las clases de segundo de Bachillerato al salón multiusos para darle la noticia como si hubiese sido suya. La gente abucheó y se quejó. Mycroft observó desde el fondo de la sala como Lawrence se inclinaba hacia Greg y le decía algo al oído antes de besarle. Sonrió hacia sus adentros. Ese chico creía que por su posición podría manipular el sorteo. Estaba tan equivocado.

Aunque el director aseguró de que haría la selección por un programa informático, Mycroft sabía que no se complicaría tanto. Ordenaría a los números par de una clase con los pares de la otra y haría lo mismo con los impares. Y Mycroft sabía eso porque todos los sorteos que había hecho ese instituto desde que estaba allí habían tenido esa mecánica.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer unos días después para poder caer con Greg, es colarse en el despacho del director cuando este no estuviera. Se sentó frente al ordenador y buscó el documento. Por suerte, aunque Mycroft y Greg compartían casi todas las asignaturas, estaban en diferentes aulas así que lo único que tuvo que hacer Mycroft es colocarse el mismo número que tenía Greg en la lista.

Sonrió y guardó el documento, salió del despacho y fue directamente al baño a encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. El corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba hecho. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Greg se enfadaría y preferiría no compartir habitación con él? ¿Se traería a Lawrence? ¿Hablaría con él? ¿Se acordaría de su nombre?

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y miró su teléfono móvil. Aún quedaban dos días para el viaje, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Tuvo que preparar toda la maleta, la ropa que se llevaría, los libros que se leería por las noches y se llevó varias baterías para la cámara de fotos. Su madre estaba preocupada porque Mycroft nunca había estado solo tantos días, Sherlock solo se reía de él cuando nadie miraba.

El día del viaje, Embarcaron a las diez de la mañana.

Eran casi 60 personas entre alumnos y profesores. Mycroft cogió la mochila con la que viajaría de la silla donde estaba sentado y fue hacia la pasarela para entrar en el avión.

Su sitio daba al pasillo y estaba al final en la hilera de la izquierda por lo que tenía visión de todos los que estaban por delante de él. Incluidos Greg y Lawrence.

Abrió la mochila para sacar la revista de ciencias que se había comprado y la dejó sobre su asiento antes de guardar la mochila en el maletero.

—¿Sabes que la mayoría de datos que aparecen en esa revista son mentira?

Mycroft suspiró y se apartó.

—Qué alegría verte, Zack —ironizó Mycroft mientras el chico pasaba para sentarse a su lado.

De todos los alumnos que le podían tocar tenía que viajar junto al único fan de las conspiraciones y aportador de datos inútiles.

Se sentó en su asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras lo anunciaba la azafata.

—Nuestros cadáveres quedarán organizados en caso de accidente, no tiene otra utilidad este cinturón.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y abrió su revista.

—¿No te das ni una oportunidad de supervivencia? Qué pesimista…

Zack abrió la boca para responder pero el avión se puso en marcha y Mycroft pudo observar cómo se aferró con fuerza a los reposabrazos. Ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en Lawrence y Greg. Este le agarraba la mano con cariño, incluso tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de su pareja.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándoles hasta que Zack se rió.

—Enamorarse es un proceso químico, toda reacción tiene un fin. Eso que sientes no puede durar más de unos meses.

Mycroft se mordió el labio. Si eso fuera verdad, no llevaría cinco años enamorado de Greg.

—Por esa razón estás solo, Zack —le dijo Mycroft antes de bajar la vista a su revista y pasas las hojas con fuerza.

El chico se echó a reír y sacó su portátil. Mycroft decidió desconectar el sentido del oído para evitar escuchar todas las tonterías que pudiera decirle su compañero de vuelo. Bajó la vista a su revista y suspiró.

Alzó la cabeza varias veces durante el vuelo para fijar su vista en Greg. El chico estaba apoyado en Lawrence, le cogía de la mano y jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras leía una revista.

Desde que comenzaron a salir, a Mycroft le había gustado analizarlos desde la distancia. Imaginando problemas que podría haber en la relación, desacuerdos, etc. Pero ellos siempre habían parecido ser uña y carne.

Greg esperaba a Lawrence pese a que acababa una hora antes, Lawrence iba a verlo a las prácticas de rugby por las tardes. Y Mycroft no podía dejar de imaginar que esas sonrisas hacia las gradas y ese chiste diario acerca de que Lawrence era tardón por hacerle esperar, eran para él.

Suspiró profundamente y se echó atrás en el asiento. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho eso, ¿podría soportar estar con Greg durante una semana?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a París, recogieron el equipaje que habían facturado y luego se montaron en el autobús que lo esperaban a la puerta. El profesor les dio una serie de normas. Y pidió que todo el mundo apuntara su número de teléfono por si acaso se perdían por la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el director se volvió a poner de pie y sacó las listas.

—No podemos atorar el vestíbulo del hotel, así que diré ahora la pareja que os ha tocado y al llegar os daré la llave de la habitación y subiréis en grupos de 4 parejas para no atorar el ascensor. Todos los cuartos son iguales, habitaciones dobles, así que no creáis que por llegar antes os darán un cuarto mejor.

Algunos alumnos se quejaron, Mycroft solo pudo apretar la revista con fuerza. 

—Recordad que no caeréis con amigos, ni con parejas así que id haciéndoos a la idea… —dijo —. Kristen Anderson y Emily Bates, Joshua Blues y Carl Biscond… 

Mycroft cogió aire y esperó.

—Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade.

El pelirrojo contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Lawrence se quejó.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó —. Yo tenía que quedar con Greg, soy el presidente del consejo…

Mycroft se encogió en su sitio.

—Nada de amigos ni parejas Lawrence, ya me has oído —le dijo —. Bueno sigamos…

—¿En serio has falsificado la lista para caer con Greg? —susurró Zack a su lado.

—Yo no he hecho eso —murmuró Mycroft sin ser capaz de mirarle.

Zack sonrió.

—No sabía que eras ese tipo de tío que le roba el novio a sus amigos…

—Lawrence no es mi amigo, y no soy de esos —se quejó.

—Ya… Espero que funcione sea lo que sea si no el que acabarás solo serás tú —le dijo.

—Cállate —le dijo Mycroft con los dientes apretados.

Un rato después, el director acabó de hablar y todo el grupo salió del autobús. Mycroft fue a por su maleta y entró el primero al hotel sin querer ver si le seguían o no. Notaba los ojos de Lawrence clavados en la nuca y era intimidante

—Bien Holmes, tienes la habitación 204 —le dijo el director dándole la llave —. Ve al ascensor y espera a tu pareja.

Mycroft asintió, pasó a la zona de los ascensores y subió a su planta. Tenía tal pánico y arrepentimiento que no quería quedarse a solas con nadie.

La habitación tenía dos camas, separadas de dos mesitas de noche y tenían dos armarios pequeños frente a las camas. Había un escritorio entre ambos armarios. La puerta al baño estaba junto a la cama de la derecha, así que eligió esa.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta, Mycroft cerró la maleta y fue a abrir. Greg estaba al otro lado, sonriéndole.

—Ya te vale no esperarme… —le regañó.

Mycroft se sonrojó tanto que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

—Perdón, tenía prisa…

Greg rió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Mycroft se apartó nervioso.

—Perdona…

Greg pasó a la habitación y dejó la maleta en la cama libre.

—¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? —preguntó.

—Lawrence me miraba mal —se disculpó Mycroft cerrando la puerta.

—Tranquilo, solo está molesto pero no te hará nada. No muerde —dijo divertido.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente, siguió guardando prendas en su armario. Greg se quedó tumbado y suspiró aliviado.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado mucho, ¿no? —le dijo.

—No mucho, la verdad —murmuró Mycroft —. No pasa nada, siento que te haya tocado yo. Seguro que hubieses preferido a otra persona.

—Para nada —dijo Greg —. Tenía gana de conocerte. Llevamos años en la misma clase y creo que nunca he hablado contigo.

—No soy nada interesante —murmuró Mycroft más para él que para Greg —. No sé porque quieres conocerme.

—Oh bueno, ya lo sabrás —dijo Greg sonriente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Lawrence entró cargando su maleta.

—Holmes vete de esta habitación —le ordenó.

Mycroft cerró la puerta del armario y le miró confundido.

—¿Qué? No… Me ha tocado aquí.

—Cálmate Lawrence —pidió Greg.

—¡No te ha tocado aquí! Zack me ha dicho que cambiaste las listas para caer con Greg —le dijo —. Así que lárgate, Greg está conmigo.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron pero permaneció en calma.

—No sé qué te ha dicho Zack, pero las parejas han sido elegidas de forma aleatoria —le dijo Greg —. Mycroft desde luego no ha hecho nada.

—¿Estás de su lado? —dijo Lawrence ofendido llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Claro que sí, ha sido aleatorio —le respondió Greg cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Está enamorado de ti! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Por algo falsificó las listas! —gritó Lawrence —. Y tú eres mío —dijo señalando a Greg —. Así que pídele que se largue.

Mycroft retrocedió hasta quedar apoyado en la pared. Estaba tan avergonzado que sintió que iba a desmayarse. Pese a que miraba al suelo sintió la mirada de Greg sobre su cara.

—Lárgate Lawrence —le dijo Greg.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero! —se quejó.

—Que te largues a tu habitación —ordenó el moreno —. Eso ha sido cruel y rastrero, demasiado rastrero para alguien como tú. Creía que tenías empatía.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta y atinó a abrir la puerta de la terraza y salir a ella, pensándose seriamente el sí saltar o no.

—¡Si me sacas de esta habitación que sepas que hemos terminado! Es como si lo prefirieras a él. ¡Es feo y gordo por el amor de Dios!

Mycroft se encogió en su sitio y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Jamás pensé que hablarías así de alguien… —dijo Greg sorprendido —. Lárgate, estoy harto de que tengas celos de cada chico que habla conmigo. Y tus palabras son… Eres despreciable.

Lawrence gritó ofendido y se fue cerrando de un portazo. Mycroft tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que se agarraba a la verja. 

—Oye… —murmuró la voz de Greg demasiado cerca.

Mycroft no respondió, solo se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y abrazarse a sus rodillas. Si quería dar más pena lo estaba logrando con creces.

Greg se sentó en el suelo con él, aunque le dio algo de espacio y se apoyó en la cama.

—Mycroft —le dijo —. Tranquilo, ¿vale? No pasa nada.

Estuvieron en silencio durante media hora. Mycroft estuvo respirando de forma pausada intentando recuperar el aire y el pulso para por lo menos dirigirle la palabra a Greg. El muchacho ni tan siquiera se movió, seguía sentado pero miraba al techo.

—Voy a hacer la maleta —le dijo Mycroft levantándose.

—¿Por? —preguntó Greg sin entender.

—Para irme con Zack y que Lawrence…

Greg se levantó rápidamente y agarró el brazo de Mycroft que se disponía a abrir el armario.

—No. No quiero que hagas eso. Te ha tocado aquí.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tiene razón… —dijo en voz baja —. Yo me colé en el despacho del director y…

Greg sonrió ligeramente y apretó su mano.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? Mejor. Quería unas vacaciones libres de una sombra celosa y cruel —le dijo.

—Pero lo que ha dicho, él…

—Mycroft —le cortó Greg —. No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres y no pasa nada, ¿vale? Me alegro que seas mi compañero de cuarto y no tienes la culpa de que haya roto con Lawrence. Llevo meses sin sentir nada por él. Sus celos  me estaban consumiendo.

Unos toques sonaron en la puerta y la voz del director resonó.

—Chicos, en el vestíbulo en diez minutos. Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión para que conozcáis la zona.

Mycroft miró a Greg y suspiró.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Greg le sonrió.

—A la noche hablamos —dijo, se acercó a su mochila, sacó de allí el libro de “1984” y lo dejó sobre la cama antes de colocársela sobre los hombros.

—¿Te estás leyendo ese mamotreto? —le preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—¡Sí! —dijo Greg emocionado —. La idea de un Gran Hermano que nos vigila me da miedo pero me resulta interesante y no muy lejos de la verdad… ¿Tú también lo has leído?

—Con ocho años...

Greg rió.

—SI que eras un niño precoz… Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Mycroft rió nervioso, cogió su mochila y salió junto a Greg, al llegar al ascensor Lawrence les esperaba con los brazos cruzados así que decidió coger otro ascensor y bajar lejos de ellos. Aún no asimilaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

A Greg parecía no importarle que hubiese hecho trampa con la selección de compañeros ni tampoco le había avergonzado tras saber que estaba enamorado de él. Probablemente lo de Lawrence fuera solo una discusión, pero le alegraba pensar que Greg no se riera de él y que tuviera un corazón más grande de lo esperado.

En el vestíbulo, hicieron en parejas y salieron a la calle. El director les enseñó el barrio, indicándole varios supermercados donde podrían comprar comida y un punto turístico para conseguir mapas e información de la ciudad. Tras comprar algún aperitivo, los llevó a un parque cercano. Era enorme, con fuentes y bancos.

Mycroft había estado mirando de lejos a Greg y Lawrence. Ambos hablaban con calma pero cada vez que Lawrence intentaba acercarse a Greg este se apartaba o rechazaba el gesto. Se sentó en un banco y sacó su teléfono móvil para hacer algunas fotos del lugar.

Alzó la cabeza justo para ver como Lawrence le pegaba un sonoro bofetón a Greg en la mejilla.

El grupo de alumnos gritó sorprendido y observó a Lawrence cruzar todo el parque rumbo al hotel. Mycroft bajó la vista inmediatamente a su teléfono, sintió el estómago encogerse. No se sentía culpable de eso y era lo que le estaba haciendo sentir mal. ¿Habría sido su culpa?

 _“No te pases”_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón de ese bofetón no era Mycroft. Fijo que no.

Horas más tarde, de vuelta al hotel y con la cena comprada. Mycroft fue a darse una ducha en la habitación. Se colocó el pijama en el baño y salió. Greg estaba sentado en la cama, comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente Mycroft, se sentó en la cama y cogió una ensalada de frutas envasada que había comprado.

—¡Hola! —saludó Greg animado —. Estoy aprovechando el internet inalámbrico para escribirle un correo a mi madre, creo que se alegrará de lo que ha ocurrido con Lawrence.

—Lamento eso… —murmuró.

—Yo no, si te soy sincero… —murmuró Greg —. Esa relación lleva muerta desde que empezó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? Lleváis casi un año de relación —le dijo Mycroft —. ¿Si no estabas cómodo por qué empezaste a salir con él?

Greg se quedó callado, acabó de teclear y bajó el teléfono.

—El insistió, es mono, inteligente y yo no creía estar a la altura de la persona que realmente me gustaba.

Mycroft le miró confundido.

—La verdad es que no te entiendo —le confesó.

Greg rió.

—¿Has leído “El Rebaño ciego”? —preguntó.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Durante esos días en París, descubrió de Greg que era un amante de la distopía en la literatura. Se sabía de memoria guiones de películas de los años cincuenta, estudiaba eventos históricos por su cuenta y además hablaba francés.

No era el deportista de dieta de proteínas y sin cerebro que creía Mycroft,  Greg solo lo daba todo en los deportes porque iba a entrar en la academia de policía en cuanto acabara el instituto. Solo quería ayudar a los demás.

Después de saber todo aquello y de descubrir la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común, lo último que había hecho Mycroft era desenamorarse del chico. Apenas podía dormir, Greg ya no estaba con Lawrence, que habían venido a recogerlo al día siguiente y se había ido a casa, había pensado en mil y una situación para lanzarse, declararse o lo que sea pero no se había atrevido. ¿Tenía que guardar cierto luto? ¿Greg estaría preparado para otra relación?

¿Podría enamorarse de él si acaso?

En el avión de vuelta a casa, se sentaron juntos. Mycroft sacó los cascos y los fue a conectar a su teléfono pero Greg apoyó una mano sobre la suya.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo —. El primer día de viaje me dijiste que no entendías porque había empezado con Lawrence si tan mal veía las cosas.

Mycroft asintió.

—Y sigo sin entenderlo sinceramente, pero no tienes por qué explicarte.

—Lo veo necesario, parece que no lo has captado.

Mycroft le miró confundido.

—¿Perdona?

Greg rió.

—Siempre me has gustado, te observaba desde lejos en la biblioteca y te sonreía cada vez que venías a verme a los entrenamientos. Pero como nunca me has dirigido la palabra supuse que no era suficiente para ti. Me encanta la gente que es inteligente, que lo sabe todo sobre todo y que te lo puede explicar sin ningún problema. Y… Y bueno, aunque Lawrence no era tan listo como tú estaba ahí. Fue una estupidez pero bueno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mycroft abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y apartó la vista hacia sus manos. Ahora lo entendía. Estaba tan absorto pensando en que Greg nunca hablaría con él que había pasado de largo en todas las veces que el muchacho lo había intentado.

Al juntarse en grupos para un trabajo, Greg se había acercado a él y había abierto la boca para hablarle pero Mycroft solo lo había sorteado y había ido a preguntarle a Zack. En un partido de Rugby, Greg había intentado darle el balón del partido fingiendo echárselo, pero Mycroft pensó que iba a tirárselo a la cara y huyó detrás de las gradas.

Incluso durante ese viaje, Greg le agarraba del brazo, le había limpiado la mejilla de kétchup y habían estado horas tumbados en la misma cama mientras hablaban de libros y música.

—Tú solo…  Piénsalo, ¿vale? Tienes mi número de móvil, podríamos quedar o lo que quieras.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente. Greg a su lado se puso los auriculares de su propio móvil y se entretuvo leyendo todo el vuelo. Mycroft apenas pudo moverse.

¿Le gustaba a Greg? ¿Le acababa de pedir una cita? ¿Por qué no podía dirigirle la palabra y responder con una afirmación?

Cuando aterrizaron, bajaron a por sus maletas y pasaron el control para salir a la terminal. Mycroft vio a su madre y a su padre. Incluso estaba Sherlock que fingió cara de fastidio en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

Cuando llegaron a la cinta se volvió hacia Greg.

—Creo… —murmuró —. Creo que si te llamaré —le dijo con timidez.

El moreno sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—Lo espero con ganas —le dijo antes de irse con una mujer que por el parecido debía de ser su madre.

Mycroft se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Vaya Mycroft! —exclamó su madre sorprendida.

—Hijo…  Sí que aprovechaste el tiempo… —dijo su padre.

Sherlock sin embargo empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo entre dientes.

 


End file.
